The 100: The Unknown
by Reader008
Summary: What if 17 year old Jamie got transported right into the middle of the war between the Grounders and Skakiru? What does her appearance entail for the world of The 100 and the ark? Bellamy/OC love story
1. Pilot

97 years ago the Earth was destroyed due to a series of nuclear strikes. The only hope for human survival were the 12 stations that orbited the earth known as the ark. The citizens believe they can live there forever, but little do they know their time in space is coming to an end.

To save his people Chancellor Jaha initiates a plan called "The 100". The plan calls for 100 teen criminals to be sent down to Earth to see if its survivable after all this time.

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

This is where our story begins...


	2. Jamie Brooks

Jamie's POV

'Ugggh one more day of this then I'm out for good.'Thought Jamie as she mindlessly listen to her teacher drone on about what they had covered in was her last day before Christmas her teacher could finish whatever he was saying the bell rang, and everyone rushed to pack their stuff and leave the room. Jamie immediately headed to her car, as she reached it she groaned at seeing her ex boyfriend leaned up against her car. She continued towards her car determined on going home and ignoring the nuisance the was Ryan. As she popped the trunk on her car and throw all of her stuff in, she attempted to quickly make her way into the car but was stopped by someone grabbing her elbow."Hey baby wanna have some fun tonight?"Asked Ryan as he attempted to kiss her on the took immediate action and slapped him and pushed him off her and gets into the car then proceeds to drive off. Driving in a blind rage Jamie didn't realize that she drove right into the back of a parked banged her head on the steering wheel and began to slowly blackout.


	3. The Appearance

Chapter 2 : The Appearance

 **I torture you**

 **Take my hand through the flames**

 **I torture you**

 **I'm a slave to your games**

 **I'm just a sucker for pain**

 **I wanna chain you up**

 **I wanna tie you down**

 **I'm just a sucker for pain (Dolla Sign!)**

The air was thick surrounding the battlefield as Trikru and Skaikru approached, both sides willing to die to ensure the survival of their both sides emerged from the trees there was a long silence, and a rise in tension between both warriors from Trikru were ready to fight , but were stopped by their commander Lexa. "Skaikru, this is your last chance surrender, and we will leave you be." As Clarke stepped she took one last look up at the sun and simply responded,"No." Lexa's frowned deepened at Clarke's response,"Very well then, Yu gonplei ste." Clarke's anger rose at this statement, and without thinking responded," Osir gonplei nou ste odon nowe." And with that both sides began to charge, but suddenly they all stopped by the appearance of a blindly light shinning from above.

 **I'm a sucker for pain**

 **I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles**

 **Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion**

 **We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure**

 **Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog**

 **Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for**

 **Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety**

 **Walk slow through the fire**

 **Like, who gon' try us?**

 **Feeling the world go against us**

 **So we put the world on our shoulders...**

With the light diminishing both sides were able to look up at the source of the strange , when they looked up the only thing they saw was a body slowly falling to the groups watched as the body fell slower and slower until it gently hit the ground. Clarke rushed forward with Bellamy and Raven in tow to check on the body. Lexa's warriors demanded that they use this distraction to attack, and gain the upper hand, but were silenced by Lexa. As she strode forward Bellamy moved to cover Clarke who was looking over her new patient. "Bellamy, stand down I'm sure she's just as curious as we are." Bellamy backed off at Raven's Lexa gazed upon the face of the girl on the ground."Another sky person, great."Muttered Lexa." Clarke, this war is not over,but after today's interference we will let you live another day. Leidon gon nau Clarke gon skaikru." With that final statement she turned to face her army and spoke to them briefly before they moved out of the area.

 **Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting i**

 **Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it**

 **No pain, no gain**

 **Never stand down, made our own way**

 **Never going slow, we pick up the pace**

 **This is what we wanted from a young age**

 **No emotion, that's what business is**

 **Lord have mercy on the witnesses**

Clarke's POV

As soon as the figure hit the ground I rushed forward to check on it. When I reached the body i began doing a routine look over to find out that whoever this was fine minus a few wounds to the face, and arms. She ignored all the commotion around her as she looked over the body to hopefully find some kind of identification. When I finally looked up I saw that Lexa's army was gone and then signaled for Bellamy to pick her up." We need to get her back to camp so I can examine her further." Bellamy picked up the girl with great care. "Whatever you say Princess." As the walked Bellamy gazed upon the face of the girl he was carrying. He was then overtaken with the need to protect her at all costs even if it meant giving up his life.

As they marched to the camp they were unaware of a figure watching the group with their attention focused on the girl in the arms of Bellamy."Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." He whispered as he disappeared into the trees.


	4. Who are you?

Jamie's POV

I woke up on a table inside what seemed to be a medical area.I sat there racking my brain with all the possibilities of where I could be. My thoughts were cut short as the door opened and two women walked head snapped towards the door as they continued to talk among themselves. This was my chance to escape, while they were looking at some chart I got up from the bed and sneakily walked towards the door. My plans to escape wherever the hell I was when I walked right into the chest of an unknown man. As I attempted to move aside and continue my escape he grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me back."Hey aren't you the girl we just brought in from the forest?Shouldn't you still be in the medical bay?" While he spoke I studied his face taking in every feature, and then I realized that he began dragging me back to where I had escaped from.I stopped attempting to keep him from dragging me all the way back."Who are you?" He stopped turned and looked at me with a smirk," Well, Princess I am you humble servant Bellamy," he said sarcastically."Haha very funny. Now where the fuck am I, and who the fuck are you?" I asked very upset that he thought he could talk to me any kind of way."Ooo, fiesty I like it. Well Princess I am Bellamy, and you're in Arkadia." As he spoke it all came to me, I had crashed my car and I was in some kind of coma. Hopefully I wake up soon I don't like the situation I'm I was thinking Bellamy proceeded to drag me back to the medical bay and took me back to the room I woke up we entered the room the two women from earlier were still there, but they were freaking out just a bit."How in the hell do we lose a patient that hadn't even woken up yet?"Spoke the older woman of the two. Then Bellamy felt the need to announce our presence and clear his throat."Oh thank god, Bell where'd you find her?"Spoke the younger one as she guided me back to the table I woke up on." Well it was more of she found me,"he says as he laughs a little,"she walked right into me I'm assuming after she found a way around you two." I started kicking my feet like a small child mainly because I knew I wouldn't be able to escape with Bellamy in the room."Sooo, anybody wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" For a moment I regretted opening my mouth because they all turned to look at me."Helllllooooo...I know y'all can hear me." Right as I was about the speak again the younger woman finally spoke." Hi, I'm Clarke, this is my mother Abby,"she said as she turned and pointed to the older woman,"and that's Bellamy." I looked over Clarke and her mother and quickly decided that I could trust them for now, and when I looked at Bellamy i could see something hidden behind his eyes but i couldn't point out exactly it was."Welp i guess I should introduce myself. I'm Jamie."

Bellamy's POV

For some reason when she spoke her name I was smitten.I had to have her. There was a connection that I had never felt in my life.I felt myself starring at her without knowing it until her eyes met mine and all I could think about was us, together, unbreakable, and strong."Earth to Bellamy." I heard Clarke say as I broke eye contact with Jamie."What?" I said as I put my guard up to become the fearless leader that I was."Can you take Jamie around the camp? You know give her a quick tour." As she said this I smiled a real smile and said "Sure."


	5. You don't own me

Jamie's POV

After I had been cleared by Clarke and Abby, I went out on my tour with Bellamy." Well servant where are we going first?" I said with a sly smirk on my face. I could see that it had bothered him that I turned his own joke on him, but I didn't really care I planned on making his life a living hell while I was still here."Jamie, in public we gotta be professional. These people look up to me, and I need it to stay that way."He said this as he pulled me close to him by my arm. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, and it made me feel some type of way. I felt like we had some sort of unforeseen connection that bound us together."You don't own me Bellamy. I do what I want." With that I walked away from him leaving him dumbfounded. I eventually found my way back to the medical bay after exploring for about an hour or so. I wandered the halls looking for Clarke, I was about to give up when I saw her in a room. Before she could fully walk away I ran up to her, easily catching her by surprise."Hey Jamie. How was the tour? I hope Bellamy didn't cause you any trouble."I giggled as she went on rambling before Bellamy burst into the room promptly stopping her talking,"Bellamy, what is it? Is something wrong?" He quickly scanned the room and his eyes landed on me."There you are."He growled as I smirked playfully."Yup here I am."Clarke glanced back and forth between us before quickly exiting the room to tend to the other soon as the door shut Bellamy quickly made his way over to me and pushed me up against the table behind me."Ooo is the servant attempting to overthrow the princess. Naughty servant."I said with a devilish smirk on my look he gave me sent a shiver through my body, nobody had ever given me that look before."You think this is a game?News flash its not, we are out here fighting for our lives. You could've gotten hurt..."He just kept rambling on and on, but I wasn't paying attention I was too busy staring into his eyes.I could see the pain,and love behind them.I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips,"SSShhh Bellamy. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me,"as I said this I could see a new emotion form in his eyes, but I couldn't figure it out.I felt him lean forward and place his forehead on mine. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was contemplating what to say next."Jamie,"he started but paused,"look you don't know whats out there,and you could easily be kidnapped,hurt, or worse." The more he spoke I realized that he had some feelings for me even though we had literally just met 3 or 4 hours ago."Bellamy,"I whispered to get his attention",You gotta let me do things on my own.I can take care of myself,hell I found my way back here and nothing happ-"He cut me off by growling at me."You just don't understand there's so much out there that could kill you. Just because nothing happened today doesn't mean nothing gonna happen later."I could hear the hurt in his voice, he looked as if he was on the verge of crying.I placed my hands on his cheeks and forced him to look into my eyes."Bellamy, You don't own me. I'm a big girl i can protect myself for now, but when I can't I'll look for you to be right by my side." When I finished talking I slid from under him to go find Clarke to figure out where I was staying.

Bellamy's POV

As she slid around me I thought about what she said 'You don't own me'.It echoed in my head,but I knew what I had to do. I needed to get closer to her, I needed her...She would be the one to make me feel complete...After I regained my composure I turned and left to the fighting area to blow off some steam.


	6. Fire An unexpected turn of events

*Time skip a few days*

Jamie's POV

It had been an uneventful last couple of days. I learned the lay out of the the camp, and met almost everyone. A few were suspicious of me thinking I was apart of some plan from the grounders to distract them from the war. Today I wandered around the camp looking for Raven. She and I had become close in a short amount of time. I had helped her one day fix a radio, and our friendship grew from there. After not finding her in her tent I gave up, and started walking towards the fire in the center of the camp and I felt a pull in my chest before I blacked out..

3rd Person POV

Jamie's body was pulled into the sky in a ball of fire, as everyone in the camp turned to watch. Bellamy, Clarke, and Raven all pushed to the front of the crowd to see what was going on."What the hell is this?!" Exclaimed Raven as she stared deeply into the quickly realized someone was missing"Guys where is Jamie?" They quickly spilt up to look for the mysterious girl who appeared in their camp only days as everyone in the camp was gathered around the fire it was easy to determine that she was the met back up the flames began to disperse and yet again a figure was falling from the sky."Guys look."Said Clarke as she pointed towards the figure who looked like a second thought Bellamy rushed forward to catch her before she hit the he caught her he noticed that she was unconscious but other wise she was fine.

Clarke's POV

As soon as Bellamy caught her the crowd dispersed just like the flames and we took Jamie back the medical was not injured in the slightest and seemed to be fine but I wouldn't know for sure until she woke up.I did notice a strange necklace around her neck that I didn't remember her having when she first arrived. I ignored the necklace for now seeing as I had other matters to attend at the door was Bellamy."Is she ok?" He said with a look of confusion on his face and love in his eyes."Yeah Bell she's fine there seems to be nothing wrong with her, but I won't know for sure until she wakes." And with that I left the room to check on Raven and my other patients.

Bellamy's POV

As Clarke left I walked into the room and right up to the bed were Jamie I reached her I grabbed her hand and just held it as I examined her sleeping face.I noticed the new necklace around her neck, but didn't mess with it. I was snapped out of my trance by yelling from outside.'Please wake up Princess' I though as I left the room and went to see what was going soon as I made it outside I saw a strange man and Clarke talking about something."Clarke what's going on here?" I said as I approached the pair."Bellamy this is Nyko from Trikru. He says that he's here for Jamie at the request of Lexa."I could tell it pained her to tell me this, but that didnt matter there was no way in hell that he was taking her from me."No way. You think we're gonna hand someone over to our enemies because they request it. She hasn't done a damn thing therefore she will stay here,and that's final." And with that I marched off back to the medical bay where Jamie was currently sleeping.I walked in to see her still sleeping,once I reached the bed I grabbed her hand and used my thumb to draw circles on the back of her hand.I hadn't realized how long I had been standing by her side, but I was feeling the affects of today's activities. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead ,and then headed back to my room.

*Skip a few hours*

Clarke's POV

I was woken up by screams in the camp. I quickly ran out of my room to see that what going on. Seeing a crowd form around Bellamy's tent I quickly rushed over and pushed my way inside to see Octavia at his side attempting to calm him down."Octavia, what happened?"I asked as I began looking Bellamy over."I don't know one moment he was sleeping peacefully, and then out of nowhere he began screaming." I turned as I heard the tent open to see Nyko making his way into the tent."It's happening..."Was all he could get out before being tackled by Octavia who held a knife to his throat."What the hell did you do to my brother?"She growled at him with a look of anger and pain on her face." I did it seems the spirits have chosen your brother to be the protector. You need to get him near the girl, it's the only way to calm him." Octavia got off of him and offered a helping hand to Nyko who took it. With that he picked Bellamy up and looked at me expectantly. I lead him through the camp to the medical bay to Jamie's room to see her having a small fit in the bed with my mother over her trying to wake her. Nyko sat Bellamy in a near by chair as his screaming subsided. "So Nyko, you want to explain what's going on here?"


	7. What the hell is going on here?

Nyko's POV

As I looked over the Jamie I began explaining."There's a prophecy within my clan that a special nightblood will come and protect us from an unforeseen says that the nightblood will go through a series of tests. The tests are carried out but each element, and judging by the tattoo on her hand I see that she has already encountered fire and that it has accepted her."I then turn to the boy who is sleeping in the chair next to her, and gestured to him."He has been chosen as her protector,which means that he will know when she's in danger, hurt, and will suffer an excruciating pain if he is away from her for too will receive the same marks as she does, but his will appear going down the center of his should wake up within the hour, and I will be back in a few days to oversee her training." I started picking up the stuff i brought with me preparing to venture back to Lexa and inform her of my the prophecy held completely true then we are about to face an enemy greater than any other.

Jamie's POV

I woke with a groan,and opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light before I began looking around the room. I saw Bellamy sleeping in the chair next to the bed. It was the first time I had seen him relaxed and not the stone colder leader he was. As I continued to look around I noticed there was no one else in the room, but there was a small book on the table with a note on top of I reached out to grab it i noticed the tattoo on my hand, and had a minor freak out before i decided to ignore it for now. I picked up the book and sat it on my lap while proceeding to open the note. I noticed it was written in Trigedasleng, but I understood every word.

 _-Jamie,_

 _Look you are a special girl...You're the chosen one...You will be the one to determine the survival of the human race...This book includes everything you need to know, you don't have much time so I encourage you to begin reading and attempting to master all the book provides for you.I will be back in a few days to explain what is going on here, and to train you but the book will provide you with techniques beyond my power._

 _-Nyko"_

I was shook by the letter...What did he mean by I am special?What the hell was a chosen for?My thoughts were cut short as I heard shifting and groaning next to me."Uggggh where the hell am I?"Bellamy said as he stretched and took in his surroundings with his eyes landing on me."Well hey there sleepy head.I was wondering when you would wake up."I said with a I could speak again I felt him envelop me in hug seeing that he needed it I hugged him back as I felt him bury his head into the crook of my sat there for a moment before he pulled back and started looking over me."Do you remember anything that happened?"He whispered softly as he stroked the side of my face. As I leaned my face into his hand with my eyes closed I said,"I remember looking for Raven and not being able to find her,then I remember walking towards the fire in the center of the camp then I blacked , for some reason while I was out I was learning...Things that don't seem humanly possible. I saw myself controlling fire and water, and then eventually I saw nothing but two eyes staring back into mine..."

I was cut off by Clarke and Abby entering the room,"Um Bell we need you outside," said Clarke but he just shook his head."Check on Jamie first then I'll go. I heard what Nyko said and she's not leaving my side." Clarke sighed and shook her head and began checking me over."Alright Jamie you're free to go, your protector is waiting,"she said with a bitter undertone. I chose to ignore her as I got off the bed,remembering to grab the book and stash it in my jacket, and with that I headed out into the hall way where Bellamy was patiently waiting for me. "After you princess,"Bellamy said with his signature smirk."Lead the way fearless protector..."


	8. A Special Guest

Jamie's POV

As I stepped outside the medical bay I took a moment to adjust to the light and noticed that there was a large crowd near the gate. I could hear Kane speaking to someone up head, the voice was vaguely familiar. I pushed my way through the crowd with Bellamy hot on my I reached the front I was shocked to see a man being held by the guards, face but I couldn't put my finger on exactly who he was.

"Kane, I need to see the girl. She is the key to our survival."Kane mentally facepalmed at the man in front of him and shook his head in , before Kane could reply I walked forward to study the man. He had the appearance of a reaper, but the attitude of a grounder. As I studied him, Olivia pushed through the crowd gasping with a look of surprise on her face.

"Lincoln...You're alive..."

She started to cry as she ran forward to hug him, but was stopped by Jamie sticking her arm out."He's not who you think he face twitched when you called him Lincoln. He wants you to believe his identity."As I looked over the figure in question and pointed to the necklace around his neck."There." I walked up to him and yanked the necklace from around his, and as soon as I stepped back he began transforming into a face a knew all too well.

"Ryan..."

I glared at him as he smirked back at me. I felt Bellamy move closer to me after sensing my anger rise."Hey baby, how ya been?" I could feel my anger rise tremendously as the word baby crossed his lips."Jamie, you wanna explain to us who exactly he is."Said Kane as he turned towards me with a questioning look on his face."I'd rather not, but seeing as I don't have a choice...This is Ryan my dick of an ex, who ruined my life one too many times."As I said this I could feel Bellamy tense behind me, and I reached back and grabbed his hand to calm him down some.I began walking away and tugging him behind me before he did something that he might regret later on.

"OH and Kane you might wanna lock him up he can't be trusted,"I shouted over my shoulder as we made our way through the crowd.

* 10 minutes later in Bellamy's Tent*

"So fearless protector how ya feelin'?" I asked Bellamy as I sat next to him with our hands sat there for a moment tracing the tattoo on my hand for a few minutes before speaking."Jamie, I'm fine, but I'm more concerned with you."I sighed as he said this knowing we were going to have to discuss what happened."Bellamy, look Ryan is my douche of an ex, who I have no idea how he got here, I remember very little of the argument I had with him before I crashed my car, and landed here."He squeezed my hand harder and then brought it up to his lips and kissed my tattoo.

"You know what. I think my protector needs to relax a little bit. Take your shirt off, and lay on your stomach." He gave me a confused look but decided to comply with my order, and the laid on the bed with his eyes closed. As soon as he laid down I straddled his waist and began rubbing my hands over his shoulders. It was then that I noticed that he had the same tattoo as the one on my hand at the top of his back."Hey Bell,"He grunted in acknowledgment," why do you have the same tattoo as mine on your back?"He sighed just a bit as I kept moving my hands over his back.

"Well, from what I heard I'm your protector apparently every time you get a tattoo I get the same one, and I get some of your cool , I will know when you're hurt, and we can't be away from each other for too long or we will both suffer an immense amount of pain."I sat back in shock a little bit seeing as the note that Nyko left explained none of had a lot if explaining to do when he got back."Well, let's not worry about that right now."I said as I went back to massaging his back. I could feel him relax under my hands, and I could've sworn I heard a small moan escape his a few minutes, his breathing changed, and I noticed for the first time that he was fast I moved off his bed I felt a hand grab my elbow and pull me back to the bed,"Stay..." he grumbled in his he wasn't going to let me go I quickly stripped from my jacket and got in bed next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. Once I was sure he was sleep again I reached over and pulled the book out of my jacket and began reading.

 _ **Chapter 1- Introduction**_

 _ **Long ago a special nightblood is sent from an ancient world to protect the 12 (Now 13 but whatever) clans from an unforeseen danger that would ensure the end of all people. This nightblood is set to go through several tests before receiving full control of their each nightblood, the tests vary. This book will help the nightblood to pass the test, and ultimately defeat their enemy. After the enemy is defeated the nightblood will have the choice to return to their normal lives or remain with the clans...**_

Jamie almost dropped the book in shock but held onto it so she wouldn't wake Bellamy who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She closed the book and placed it back in her jacket thinking over what it had told began to stroke Bellamy's curly hair until she fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Training Day

Bellamy's POV

I woke up and as I tried to stretch I felt a weight on my chest.I looked down and smiled when I saw Jamie sleeping peacefully on my chest. She looked so beautiful and calm while she slept. I started twirling her hair with my fingers.I got so lost in thought as I played with her hair that I didn't notice that Clarke and Murphy had entered my Clarke coughed my head snapped to the entrance of my tent, I could tell that Clarke was upset about something, and Murphy was just standing behind her smirking.

"Well you two look cozy," said Clarke with a grimace.I could tell if it was because of Murphy or the fact that Jamie seemed buried into my chest."I can't speak for Jamie, but I'm pretty comfortable," I said with a smirk on my face,"So what can I help you with today oh great Wanheda?" She groaned at the name, but quickly recovered."The princesses trainer is here. Come on Murphy we gotta take care of the prisoner."She quickly stalked out of the tent with a strange attitude.

"Damn, she's hot when she's mad."Murphy said as he bit his lip,"You think I got a chance with her? I think she's got a thing for you, though..."I shook my head and chuckled,"Murph if you want her go get her. I don't want her, I think...No, I know ill be fine with what I got."As I said this I looked down squeezed Jamie just a bit and she snuggled into my I looked back up Murphy was gone, and I decided it was time to get up.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie..."

After about the 10th time I said her name I knew I had to take drastic measures. I poked her side and saw that she twitched a bit.I grinned and poked her on her again, I saw a small smile appear on her face but she was still asleep.

*5 Minutes later*

Jamie's POV

"Well I guess this is a lesson for the both of us...No more tickling,"I said as I massaged the side of Bellamy's face, there was a small red mark on the side of his face."Yeah," Bellamy said with a small grunt,"no more tickling...Damn you hit hard."I leaned down and kissed the side of his face."So, what did we learn today ?"I said with a playful smirk on my face."No more tickling..."He grumbled with an upset look on his face.

"Well now that we have finished today's lesson lets go see what's going on?" I left Bellamy to get dressed as I headed outside to see what today would bring. As soon as I stepped out I could see a massive group of grounders standing by the gate with Clarke talking to them.I wandered over to her side to examine the group,and before I could fully take in my surroundings I heard Clarke say my name."...So, you're here to train Jamie to fight some unforeseen danger? What kind of sense does that even make,but whatever."She kind of muttered the last part but I was close enough to here then realized that I was standing next to her and decided to introduce who she was talking to.

"Jamie, this is Nyko and hes going to be your trainer until this unforeseen doom presents itself."She said as she stepped to the side so I could get a better view of Nyko." Heya praefectus elementis. Osir don waited gon your arrival." As he spoke to me I was able to understand him perfectly even though I have never heard it spoken before.I took a moment before I began speaking,but my thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy appearing in my line of I had gathered my thoughts and was about to speak again I was interrupted by Nyko who looked over Bellamy with a certain interest.

"Protector elementorum," He said with growing interest,"I need to see your back. Turn around and take off your shirt." Nyko looked over him now with determination. As Bellamy turned around and removed his shirt, a look of glee spread across Nyko's face as he recognized the symbol had a red tinge to it."Its time to start training. We need to start working on your fighting skills, and your powers."

By the look on his face I could tell that training was going to be a pain in the ass. With a sigh I looked up to see Nyko walking off, and I decided to follow him while dragging Bellamy, who still hadn't put his shirt on, with me.

*Ten Minutes later*

We ended going on some kind of mini field trip which eventually lead to us ending up in a large field with Nyko, some grounders,Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia. Nyko turned to one of the grounders and whispered something to him and then he ran off into the woods."Jamie we are going to start your training of with learning to use a weapon."As he finished talking the grounder reappeared with a huge opened it and then walked away."So, do you want to explain why I need a weapon?"I said as I walked to the chest to examine its I saw shocked me, in box held weapons of all shapes and all had one thing in common though- they were all complete black.

" A weapon adds to your strength. It can offer a distraction,add to your reach, or make the final kill when you can' , pick wisely your weapon must be the perfect size, weight, length,and must be complementary to your strengths and weaknesses." His words began to fade out as I began looking through the chest.

All of a sudden I felt a pull towards a black scroll with purple flames drawn on I pulled it out I stood up and turned to Nyko interrupting him from speaking."Nyko, what is this?"He eyes grew wide as did his strode forward and took the scroll from my hands, and began muttering something that I didn't he finished speaking the scroll began to unroll, and with a puft of smoke appeared two black katanas. Jamie stared in awe at them before picking them up.

"Fine choice Jamie, but we will work with weapons on another day. Today, we have hand to hand combat. Griff,"he waved over the grounder who I assumed was Griff as he spoke,"will be your opponent today. Griff go easy on her I want to assess her skill level first."Griff nodded as Nyko walked off and they began to fight. As, Jamie got more and more into her fight, Nyko beckoned Bellamy over and basically the same assignment as Jamie. Clarke and Octavia at the moment were relaxing with the rest of the grounders, but Octavia was watching all around them.

Soon Bellamy's fight comes to an end and he joins Clarke who is watching Jamie's fight. Jamie seemed to meet every other block perfect, and was attempting to throw a few punches here and there. Eventually Griff overpowers Jamie and she is forced to surrender Griff helps her up, and Jamie turns to the group of grounders but is interrupted.

"Hey guys, where's O?" Asked Bellamy as he looked over the large group in the woods looking worried. The group looks around to try and locate her, but then they all noticed group moving towards them slowly...


	10. Training Day part 2

Jamie's POV

As the group slowly approached Bellamy and Clarke took a protective stance in front of me. Once the were close enough from what I could see there were four people approaching, but three had their hands raised as if suggesting surrender. I peaked over Bellamy's shoulder and saw Octavia behind them with her sword pointed at the neck of the "leader". Once she ordered them to stop I took a good look at them and gasped as I pushed my way to the front.

"Marc?" I whispered

Bellamy rushed forward to grab my arm but I shook him off and started walking towards the group.I could hear people yelling all around me but I blocked them Octavia yells out,"They were watching us what the hell are you doing?"I stopped in front of the figure,"Marc?" I could see a look of relief and confusion go across his face,"Jamie, what the hell is going on here?Who are all these people?Where are we?"I felt someone grab at my arm,and I turned Bellamy,"Jamie who the hell is this?"I felt a truck load of emotions hit me all at once as I turned away from him and hugged my brother getting a small cut from Octavia's sword the was still pointing at his neck. As I felt him hug back I began to cry a little and hugged him tighter. I heard Bellamy ask from behind me," Ok I'll ask again, who the hell is this?"I turned back to face him he has a look of surprise and anger on his face when he looks at the tear dropping down my face.

"Bellamy, this is my brother Marc..."

There is a loud gasp from everyone surrounding is the first one to break the silence,"Ok, so if this is your brother then who are these two?" I backed away from Marc and looked behind him and had a small burst of happiness as I tackled the girl standing behind my brother. Marc laughs a little"J, you're supposed to be saving her life instead of killing her." After he said that I hopped up pulling her with me."Ok now that that's out the way this is my best friend Jade and that's Tyler." As I said this Octavia put down her sword and backs off.

"Hey Jamie where'd you get that tattoo from?" It took me a minute to realize what he was asking and then I looked down at my , before I could respond he spoke again."I have one in the exact same spot but it's water symbol."Before I could even begin to speak Nyko is at my side examining his almost devilish grin appears on his face as he sees the tattoo.

"Well looks like we have two protectors."Marc looks at him confused and then looks back at me with a what the hell face.I mouth to him, 'I'll tell you later.'Marco nodded his head at me as Nyko gestured to a random grounder to bring the chest of weapons gets the same speech I did about the addition of the a weapon in a fight. Marc seems to be ignoring Nyko as he digs through the chest like a mad man.

After about five minutes he pulls out a scroll with a red and black kabuki on the front. Nyko grabs the scroll in awe and seems shocked that at his choice of seemed to move in closer to see what the mysterious scroll held. The chant for this scroll was a lot longer than the one for my swords seeing as it was almost ten minutes before a black smoke began seeping from cracks that appeared in the scroll. There was a small flash of black light, and after the light diminished there was an all black dual ended scythe in Nykos hands. I saw a look glee and awe pass over Marc's stepped forward taking the weapon and testing the weight

"Hey, do you guys have like any medicine or a doctor?Tyler has a cut across his chest." And with that we were headed back to camp.

*Back at camp*

Clarke's POV

After I cleaned and wrapped up Jamie's cut I turned over to Tyler."Ok Tyler I need you to take off your shirt and tell me how you got cut." When I fully turn around I see him with his shirt already off and I have to force myself to not drool at the sight of his chest.

"Well once all three of us woke up and got moving we ran into these people who began to chase us. One of them pinned me down and was going to stab me until Marc tackled him making his sword gaze my chest."

As he was talking I grabbed some moonshine, some thread, and a needle."Alrighty then let's get started. This might hurt a little bit do you want something to bite down on?" He shook his head no, so I popped open the moonshine and poured some on my hands then onto his his facial expressions I could tell her regretted not getting something to bite on. For some reason this caused me to smile just a bit as I began stitching up his wound.

"Ok so you need to try and keep this back to me everyday and I'll check on how it's healing."After I finished stitching it up I wrapped it with some bandages and then I stood up and began washing my hands at the sink behind me."So, can I see you outside of here?" I turned to him with a smirk on my face after catching his flirty tone, and said"Depends..."He opened his mouth but was interrupted by my mother entering the room.

"Clarke I need you to help me organize the...Oh sorry I didn't know you were is this Clarke?"I mentally groaned and saw a smirk cross Tyler's face,"Well mom this is Tyler he's one of Jamie's friends that appeared here."She walked over and examined his cut,"You did a good job one know what I can organize the supplies myself you go relax."She turned around and then walked out the room."Let's go before she comes back..."I assumed Tyler would follow so I quickly made my way out of the medical bay.

Once outside I looked around, and once I spotted Bellamy and the rest of the group I made my way over to them with Tyler hot on my heels. I could hear them talking about something as I walked up and decided to listen before saying anything.

Jamie's POV

"Jamie, we need to talk about someone important, but not important." I mentally groaned realizing that Marc was talking about Ryan. Without a word I turned and began walking to where I knew he was being held. I could hear Marc shouting at me to slow down, and explain where I was going but I just kept walking. As I arrived in front of the small prisoner complex on the outskirts of the camp. I stopped at the doors of the building waiting for everyone to catch up with me. I turned around to face them with a straight face and began to explain." This is where Ryan is being held, he showed up looking like a grounder so we locked him up for time being." I then turned to enter the building after seeing the looks of confusion cross my friends faces. Ryan was being held in the very last cell due to his violent reaction to being captured so it took about 5 minutes to reach his cell. I stopped in front of cell debating if I really wanted to go in or not. I sighed as everyone reached the cell and then began opening the door. Ryan was still wearing his grounder attire and was chained to the wall. I heard Jade gasp behind me as she entered which brought his attention to us particularly me.

"Oooo look who came to visit the princess and her servants." I could feel his eyes on me the entire time he spoke. "so what did I do to deserve a visit from the humble princess." I wanted to leave but I couldn't seeing as Clarke and Octavia seemed to be guarding the door. Marc stepped forward and looked upon Ryan with a look of pity and anger. "So, even in a different world you're still terrorizing my sister. I ought to kill you right here," I could see Ryan's face drop into a fearful expression, and at that I felt a small smirk cross my face at his fear, "but… I won't… at least not today but you better hope someone or something gets to you before I do." With that Jade and Tyler stepped forward with stoic faces, and then Jade just shook her head and walked back to my side. In a gruff whisper Tyler asked, "Ryan…how the hell did you get here?" Ryan realizing, he had no choice but to tell us began speaking.

"Well, after Jaime drove off in a rage I kind of followed her…Then I saw her crash the car and I parked close by and ran to her car to check on her. When I got there I could tell that she was unconscious, and after I opened the door to get her out of the car in case of an explosion…there was this blinding light as soon as I touched her. After that I don't remember anything until I woke up in the middle of the field with an army standing around me. They captured me, tied me up, and knocked me out. When I woke up for the second time I was in a cage alone, and after about twenty minutes a woman and some guards came in. The woman knelt in front of the cage and began speaking in some language I didn't understand. I guess she saw the look of confusion cross my face because then she began speaking English asking me who I was and where I had come from. I told her what I could remember, and she had this huge grin go across her face and she turned and said something to the guards at the door. They let me out of the cage, cleaned me up, gave me food, and then after a few days they took me a couple miles from here and left me there after giving me a necklace. I don' really remember much after that, until I woke up being held by some guards in front of princess over there."

I sighed and then stepped forward. "And this is where I take over in the story. He appeared outside of the camp and was then brought in by the guards. When he arrived he didn't look like himself but he sounded the same. They called him Lincoln but I could tell that something was off. I walked forward and ripped the necklace from his neck and then he began changing. After a small conversation with Kane I walked off with Bellamy. I was the one who suggested that he be locked up. That's how we ended up here…" Ryan suddenly became angry and began struggling against his restraints.

"You got me here chained up like an animal for no reason! I didn't do shit to you!"

I don't know what happened but something seemed to snap inside of me and the next thing I was that I was in front of him. My right hand had a reddish glow on it while my left had a blue glow. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground clutching my eyes in pain. I could hear Marc's screams echoing mine, and then just as quick as it came the pain began to subside and I could finally open my eyes. When I opened them I could see Bellamy and Tyler hovering over me while Jade and Clarke were looking over Marc. I was brought be to my senses when I heard Bellamy and Octavia gasp.

"Jaime….Marc... your eyes... they've changed."

I sat up with their help and took in my surroundings and everything seemed clearer. I could also see that Ryan was knocked out with a red hand print on the side of his face. "Let's get out of here while he's out. I'm tired of looking at his face." I said as I leaned into Bellamy who was kneeling beside me. He carefully picked me up and carried me out of the cell and when I looked over Bellamy's shoulder I could see Tyler and Jade helping Marc, who seemed to be in better shape than I was, while Clarke shut and relocked the cell.

*Inside Bellamy's Tent*

They set us down on the bed, and then Octavia started rummaging through a chest that was in the corner of the room. After searching for a moment she stood up with two mirrors and handed one to each of us. "Check out your eyes." I held the mirror up and gasped at the sight of my eyes one was a forest green and the other was white. I turned to Marc to see that his eyes mirrored mine, and would've fallen off the bed if Bellamy hadn't walked up beside me and caught me before I could.

"Where is Nyko? What the fuck is this?"

I was quickly cut off by a sharp intake of breath from the opening of the tent. I turned and saw Kane standing in the door with Abby and Clarke at his sides. Abby then rushed forward and began inspecting our eyes with a look of concern on her face. Kane walked behind her and was looking over her shoulder at our eyes. "So, who wants to tell us how this happened?" Everyone just kind of looked around at each other before Bellamy spoke and told them what happened starting with our encounter with Ryan to me apparently slapping Ryan and knocking him out, then my minor blackout, and then ending up here. I heard Abby sigh with relief as she finished looking over Marc. "Well, it seems that your eyes have gone back to normal. I'm going to assume that this has something to do with your powers. So, just take it easy until Nyko gets back and we'll ask him about. Also no more visiting Ryan…" With that she and Kane walked out of the tent, and I turned to Marc and his eyes had gone back to their original color.

" Well, now that that's over with…How did y'all end up here?" I heard a small sigh escape his mouth and he hung his head a little. I was surprised that Jade spoke up before either of them could. " It was a couple weeks after you disappeared there was a vigil, but we didn't go we may have went and got drunk in the park. When we realized what time it was we got in the car, and I think we crashed into a tree a couple miles from the we ended up here all laying in the middle of a field. We sat there for a bit, but then we were attacked by these grounders but they were dressed in red and black." As he talked I pulled him into a hug when I saw there were tears going down his face, and I beckoned Jade and Tyler over and pulled them into the hug.

We hugged for about 2 minutes before someone coughed so we all pulled out of the hug and turned to see Bellamy with his hand over his mouth like he was actually coughing. "Well now that that's over can we talk about where you guys are gonna stay because y'all cant stay here..."


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys updates might be delayed for a bit because i'm about to be in season for 2 sports. So updates will probably be on Sundays and maybe during the week if i get the chance. Also let me know of you like the story and if i need to clear some things up :)


	12. Urgent

CHAPTER 11 WILL BE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. I WILL TRY TO GET ON A NORMAL UPDATING SCHEDULE AGAIN!


	13. A New Development

3rd Person POV

A group of 9 people made their way through the forest to a spot beside the lake. They seemed to be carrying stuff necessary for a fire. Unbeknownst to them there was a figure watching them from afar who seemed to disappear as they got closer.

Jamie's POV

I skipped ahead of the group as we wandered down to the lake. While I was happy to get a new ability this walk was the most boring thing seeing as everyone else was being so serious. It seemed like we walked for an eternity before we reached the lake. As soon as we cleared the trees Bellamy began building a fire close to the lake. I walked over to the edge of the lake and just stood there looking out over it. The water was so pretty; it was almost if it had never been touched or experienced a nuclear apocalypse. "Alright the fires started, so we can go ahead and begin whatever this is…" Bellamy said this as he stood up from the fire that was beginning to grow and glow. With that Nyko walked between the lake and the fire and beckoned Marc and I forward.

"Jaime you will stand in the lake try to stay awake since you're going to be in the water. Marc you will walk toward the fire and you will feel a tugging sensation in your chest. Just like Jaime try to stay awake we don't want you to fall into the water. Once the tugging becomes unbearable I want to you walk forward and place your hands in to the fire."

With a quick hug we both walked over to our respective elements the tugging became stronger. I took one step into the water and began fighting the urge to pass out. I continued my trek into the water. Once I reached the middle of the lake I could feel a burning on my hand that was almost unbearable but I knew I had to suffer until it was fully formed. I looked over to Marc and I could see he had reached the point where he was sticking his hands into the fire and I could see a visible strain on his face. My graze wandered to everyone else to see Bellamy and Octavia sitting next to each other with faces twisted in pain. I knew why Bellamy was in pain, but was confused by Octavia's.

"Alright Nyko when can I get out I don't think I can stay awake any longer." He wandered over to Marc and saw that his tattoo was fully formed and waved me out of the water. I felt wobbly as I made my way back out of the lake by the time I reached the bank of the lake I was panting. Bellamy rushed over and helped me out of the water and sat me down by Marc who was equally out of breath.

"So how do you guys feel?" Asked Clarke I wanted to respond but all I could do was look over at her and give her a tired look. I guess she could tell how we were feeling because she nodded her head and pulled out a bag and began pulling food out of it. She handed everyone something and they began eating with haste and then I realized the no one had eaten before we left. After we all finished eating we all just kind of sat around for a while before something popped up in my mind. "Hey Nyko, why hasn't Marc's protector showed up?" I snuck a glance at Octavia, but I didn't see any change of emotion on her face when I brought it up. "Well Jaime his protector has been chosen but when she decides to reveal it then we will know." Everyone looked over all the girls with suspicious looks so see if anybody had a look of shock on their face.

Octavia sighed really loudly and stood up in front of the group. "O, where are you going?" She just shook her head and began removing her shirt and before anyone could stop her she had it fully off and turned to reveal her back to the group where she had four tattoos.

"Welp cats out of the bag…I'm Marc's protector. When I found them I felt a sharp pain in my back but I chose to ignore it because it would show weakness while I was holding them hostage." A triumphant smirk crossed my face as she put her shirt back on and sat back down with the group.

"Well, well, well it seems like the Brooks twins got the Blake siblings hooked on them." Bellamy had a look of concern and confusion on his face. I looked over to Marc to see him holding his hand over his nose with a dazed look on his face I could see a small drop of blood drip from his face before he stood up and casually walked off. "Tyler go help…" Before I could even finish my sentence he was off to help him. I could feel confused looks from those around me but I just shook my head.

They returned about 5 minutes later pushing each other and laughing loudly, when they made it back over to the group they sat down as if they were unaffected by the situation at hands. I decided to break the silence, "So, Marc you know this means you and Octavia gotta share a tent now." I said this with a smirk on my face as I watched his facial expression go from laughing to shock, and out the corner of my eye I could see Bellamy shaking his head with a look of anger. I reached over and placed my hand on his which he squeezed as he sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"We should probably head back now it's getting late." Said Clarke and as I looked up I could tell the sun was beginning to set as the sky faded into a pinkish orange color. As we began the long walk back to camp I began thinking about the impending fight. What if we aren't strong enough? What happens if we fail? Can I do this? And most importantly…Do I go back home or do I stay here? Bellamy oblivious to my thoughts walked beside me and grabbed my hand as we reached the gates. Once inside the gates we all split off and I headed straight towards our tent, with Bellamy hot on my heels, so I could go to sleep.

Marc's POV

I followed Octavia to her tent while observing parts of the camp that I hadn't seen yet. She soon disappeared into a tent that I assumed was hers, now ours I guess, and followed her inside. When I entered she was sitting on the makeshift bed in the corner. "I don't know where you're gonna sleep…" I quickly cut her off with a flirty look on my face, "Well I was hoping I could sleep next to you." I threw in a playful wink which made her laugh. "Daring. I like it. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I gotta know you before I sleep with you." We both shared a laugh and began out night of getting to know each other. Before we knew it we were both asleep in each other's arms.

*The Next Morning 4:00*

3rd Person POV

Unknown to the occupants of the camp there was a figure sneaking out. As the figure cleared the fence they seemed to run straight for the grounders…

*A couple of hours later*

There was a loud siren the caught the attention of the whole camp and brought them to the gates. As the gates opened there was a mixture of gasps and sighs throughout the entire camp. Emerging from the front of the group was Lexa, Nyko, the council, and a few guards. As they made their way into the camp Jamie, Marc, Bellamy, Octavia, Jade, Monty, Clarke and Tyler made their way to the front of the massive crowd that formed in front of the gate. Once Bellamy and the rest realized who was on the other side of the wall they pushed Jamie and Marc behind them and formed a protective wall.

Suddenly a powerful voice spoke out. "As Heda I demand that you release the chosen ones to us. You cannot adequately train them." Abby and Kane soon made their presence known as Kane spoke up. "Now while we respect your authority we cannot relinquish them to you seeing as they have found comfort here in Arkadia…"

While he was speaking Jamie began sneaking her way around her wall of protection only to be grabbed by two grounders, one of which was missing some fingers while the other was a little shorter than she was. Thinking that she can take them she begins to struggle in their grip but they continue to bring her forward. As her struggling became more violent others began to notice them dragging her forward, by the time they reached the front Bellamy was frantically looking for her. As his eyes scan the crowd he sees her being carried towards Lexa by two grounders in skull masks.

Somehow in her struggle she managed to knock off the masks of both grounders and there was a loud gasp from several people in the group when they made their way to the front. Bellamy rushes forward and grabs me from them with a what the f*ck look on his face. While dragging Jaime back to the group everyone could see Clarke stagger forward like she had been shot.

"…Wells…Finn…"

She only muttered those two words before she fainted. It seemed she wasn't the only one affected by their appearance seeing as Kane, Jaha, and Raven also fainted one by one. Lexa who was unfazed by them turned to Jamie and Marc with a stern look on her face. "So Jamie, Marc will you come with me and be trained under the grounders?" The twins shared a look before shaking their heads no which caused Lexa to sigh and immediately leave and head back to her camp.

Nyko turned to go back with Lexa, but turned around to Jamie and said "Show the boy the book…"

Jamie's POV

Once we arrived back at camp I immediately pulled Marc to the tent that Bellamy and I were sharing. I pulled the book from my pocket and handed it to him. "I've only read the 1st chapter so we can read chapter 2 together." He simply nodded his head and began reading. It took him only about 5 minutes to read the chapter, and when he looked up I could see the surprise and shock on his face. "J, what is this? Am I dreaming? Or is this just that time between life and death?" I let him rant for a couple more minutes before I punched him in the arm as he began going off the deep end. He sat there rubbing his arm and muttered to himself. I ignored that as I sat down next to him and picked the book and began reading aloud.

Chapter 2 Your Enemy

Your enemy will remain hidden until they feel that you are at your happiest. They will be closer than you think, they will be watching you until they decide to strike. The enemy depending on how powerful they are will show signs of evil. They may seem harmless, but as the fight draws closer they will begin to shed their skin like a snake. Their age and appearance will change dramatically. Their power will be tremendous, but there is a small weak spot located somewhere on their body. Think of this spot as an Achilles Heel, it will be heavily protected seeing as even the smallest of grazes across the spot will cause them an abundance of pain. After you have defeated them there will be a gap of 4 hours for you to make your final decision before they portal emerges. When the portal emerges there will be a large cloud of ominous black mist. This portal is your only opportunity to return to your original life. If you choose not to return either let the portal disappear or speak the words nulla erit ibi.

I closed the book in shock and looked over to see that Marc may have been on the verge of passing out. I pulled him into a hug trying to calm his nerves. After a couple of seconds, he responded by hugging me back and burying his head into my shoulder.

"Hey bubba, we're gonna be ok. We're gonna kick ass, and take names." I felt him begin to laugh as he pulled out of the hug. "Damn straight." I looked out the flap of the tent and could see that it was later than I thought it was. "Well dude you gotta go now, I plan on getting some tonight." Marc looked at me with a serious look before getting up off the bed and walking out. He was a good 15 feet away from the tent before he yelled,

"USE PROTECTION J!"


	14. Emotions at an all-time high

Finally...Here's Chapter 11, Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 11 – Emotions are at an all-time high

*Time skip like 3-4 days*

Jamie's POV  
Marc and I were sitting on the edge of the tree line, and we were the only people up seeing as it was dawn. "So what happened after I vanished. I know we talked about it with everybody else but I wanna talk about it with you." He sighed loudly as he looked up at the rising sun. "Well when they found your car it was completely abandoned…The police investigated for what seemed like days, weeks, months before-before they declared you were dead, and your case was close. There was a small vigil at the school since some people thought you were dead…" At this point I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and it wasn't long before I couldn't see straight. I felt Marc pull me into a hug and I heard him begin singing…

Head in the dust, feet in the fire  
Labour on that midnight wire  
Listening for that angel choir  
You got nowhere to run

You wanna take a drink of that promise land  
Gotta wipe the dirt off your hands  
Careful son you got dreamers plans  
But it gets hard to stand

Solider keep on marching on  
Head down till the work is done  
Waiting on the morning sun  
Solider keep on marching on

Quiet now, you're gonna wake the beast  
Hide your soul out of his reach  
Shiver to that broken beat  
Dark into the heat

(Soldier keep on marchin')  
(Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on marching on)  
(Keep on, keep on marching, keep on, marching on)  
(Soldier keep on marchin', keep on, keep on)  
(Keep on marching on, keep on keep on marchin')  
Solider keep on marching on  
Head down till the work is done  
Waiting on the morning sun  
Solider keep on marching on  
Solider keep on marching on  
Solider keep on marching on

3rd Person POV

As Marc finished his song he looked down and saw that Jamie had calmed down a bit. Behind them two figures could be seen watching them. "Aww they're so cute." Whispered Bellamy which caused Octavia to look at her brother like he had lost his mind. She shook her head and then turned back to the siblings sitting on the ground.

"Marc…What're we gonna do? Do we go back or do we stay here? I think I finally what I've always wanted but I just don't know…" Jamie said as she pulled away from Marc. He sighed loudly before looking out towards the rising sun before he spoke, "J, I just don't know. I like it here, but what about everyone back home… I don't know if I'd be able to leave…I think I finally found someone who understands me." After he said this Octavia looked down at her feet smiling faintly, she looked over to Bellamy and could see that he was visibly ticked off for some reason.

"What the hell!? After everything she's just gonna leave me… I thought we had something I guess not…" Before Octavia could say anything he turned around and stalked off angrily into the woods not caring about all the noise he made.

Jamie's POV

While I was talking to Marc I thought I heard something behind us, and turned around to see Bellamy walking off and Octavia staring after him with a look of shock on her face. I tapped Marc on the shoulder as I got up off the ground and pointed to a shocked Octavia. He quickly rose to his feet and ran over to her, and I walked past them in the direction that Bellamy went. I wandered for a couple minutes before hearing a faint sound off to my left. As I got closer I could hear grunting, crying, and something being hit. I rushed into the clearing to see Bellamy punching a tree as tears ran down his face. I slowly walked up behind him and tried to grab his arms but he just shook me off.

"Bellamy! STOP!" he paused before he turned around to face me. even though he tried to keep a strong face, he could stop the tears from running down his face. "Bellamy…What's this all about?" I reached up to try and wipe the tears from his face but he quickly jerked away from my hand. "Like you don't already know. You just show up, and just like that you're leaving. I thought I had finally found someone besides O who would always be there for me, but I guess I was wrong." I suddenly realized that he had overheard Marc and I's conversation.

"Bell," I said as I stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Once he wrapped his arms around me I could hear him begin crying again, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I can assure you that, I'll make my decision when the time comes but as of right now I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I heard him stop crying and he pulled out of the hug and allowed me to wipe the tears from his face. "Now, you gonna tell me why me leaving really messed with you." I asked, even though I already knew the answer, with a small smile on my face as I looked up at him. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on mine. He sighed before he answered.

"Jamie, I love you. I've never felt this way about anybody else before, but you…you're different. You didn't just fall for me automatically…you were a challenge. Even before I found out I was your protector I felt some kind of connection to you and I couldn't keep you out of my mind. You're just so different…" Before he could finish I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him deeply. I could feel him smile before he pulled away from me. "Bellamy I love you too." He just smiled and whispered in my ear, "Be mine?" I felt a shiver go down my spine as I nodded before he attempted to capture another kiss we were interrupted by Octavia and Marc entering the clearing, hand in hand.

"AWWWWWWW SOOOOOOO CUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEE!"

I heard Octavia yell which made me bury my head into Bellamy's chest as he laughed at his sister's antics. We pulled apart and walked towards Octavia and Marc. I walked ahead of Bellamy and felt him grab my hand which caused me to smile. We all made our way back towards camp and once we did we immediately made our way over to the med bay so Clarke could look at Bellamy's knuckles. I sat in a random chair in the room while Bellamy sat on the table with Clarke wrapping his knuckles. " Ok so no more punching ?" Bellamy hopped up off the table and I got up to talk out with him. "Hey Jamie can you stay back I need to talk to you." I stopped at the door and before I could turn around Bellamy quickly planted a kiss on my lips and continued making his way out of the bay. I turned around to see Clarke smirking, "So, Clarke what did you want to talk about?" As soon as I asked she stopped smirking and sighed a little bit.

She hopped up sat on the table behind her, and as I walked closer I could see a faint blush on her face. "Wellllllll, it's about a guy in camp that I may or may not have a tiny crush on…" I let out a small shout of glee and hopped on the table next to her. "So tell me about the mystery man. What's he like? Do I know him…" She cut me off before I could go off in a rant asking questions. "Well you should know him. He's really sweet, funny, he's hot, and he may or may not be your brother's best friend."

Before I could yell, Clarke covered my mouth and gave me a look that immediately made me be quiet. After she moved her hand I looked at her with the biggest smile while she blushed harder. "So whatcha wanna know about capturing Mr. Jacobs heart? I know a lot of things about that boy." I could tell she wasn't sure what she wanted to know about him, so before she could speak I took matters into my own hands. "Welllllll, since you cant make up your mind Ill just tell you some random facts..." I started listing off random facts and ignored Clarke who had gotten awfully quiet.

"Clarke are you even listening to me?" I turned and looked over at her and realized that she way passed out with a nose bleed. Seeing her like this caused me to break out in an uncontrollable laughing fit. I looked up as the door opened and saw Octavia and Jade enter, unfazed by their entrance I just kept laughing. When I saw their confused faces I pointed to Clarke who was still passed out, and then they started laughing and Clarke began to wake up. "Morning sunshine." I said fighting the giggles.

Clarke quickly got up and cleaned her face. "Shut up Jamie! Lets get out of here." She threw the towel into the trash and then made her way to the door with us giggling behind her.

Marc's POV  
We were chilling in Bellamy's tent while the girls were off doing some random shit. We sat around talking before Monty broke out a bottle of alcohol, and it all went downhill from there. After about 15 minutes we were all sitting around playing cards shirtless (AN- Its hot outside, therefore its hot in the tent.). Bellamy took another swig before he playing his card and yelling,"UNOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat back with s mirk on my face before looking over to Tyler and Monty nodding my head. Catching my signal Tyler took a sip of moonshine before playing his card. "OOO Draw two Marc!" Bellamy said drunkenly, I just smirked and placed down another draw two.

"Nope looks like Monty has to draw four." Monty fake sighed and shook his head before looking up from his cards with a small smirk and laying down yet another draw 2 card. "Well, Bell looks like you need to draw, what 6 cards?" Bellamy sat there in shock for a moment before his face twisted in anger. "Bro what the fuck?! How the hell did y'all have all these fucking draw 2 cards? Y'all motherfuckers cheating."

"Nah,Nah,Nah ain't nobody cheated you just mad because you thought you was gon win this game."

And this my friends is where everything went downhill...

Jamie's POV

As we walked out of the med bay and began heading towards Clarke's tent, but we heard some yelling. "Hey, do y'all hear that?" I turned around and faced the girls who had stopped to try and hear what I was hearing. "It sounds like Bell yelling at someone." As we walked closer to Bellamy's tent we could hear some fighting going on. As we got closer we could tell it was definitely coming from Bellamy's tent, and then it just stopped. With the sudden stop we rushed to the tent and burst through the flaps of the tent. As we entered the tent there was a strong smell of alcohol, and as I looked around at the scene in front of me I immediately face palmed. I could tell the other girls had similar reactions as I heard their hands hitting their faces.

Sitting before us was a drunk, giggly, Marc, Monty, Bellamy, and Tyler. Marc and Bellamy looked a little bruised up and were currently having a staring contest. "What the hell were y'all doing?" I asked already having some kind of idea after seeing the Uno cards and all the bottles thrown across the floor. Marc was the first to break their staring contest and look over at me." HHHHHHeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy J-jJ, we were just having a bit of fun ya know drinkingg, playin' cards, and somebody got booty hurt that they lost." Bellamy's eyes seemed to snap into focus as Marc said that and began to lunge forward but tripped over his own two feet. "Marrrrcccc you are sucha liar, you cheated and you know it." Bellamy tried to jump to his feet but stumbled a little bit and fell into Monty who wasn't paying attention. " Alrighty guys I think y'all have had enough for the day." I turned to girls, "Hey can y'all grab them and take them to their tents, I'll take care of Bell." The girls nodded and moved to grab the guys who had lots of trouble walking. After they all left I moved to try and grab Bell who was laying down on his back giggling at the ceiling. I started pulling at his arm trying to pull him over to the bed, "Come on Bell, let's get you into bed." When I grabbed his arm he tried to pull me down to him, but I stood my ground and pulled him up.

"Jamie, Jamie give me your answer doooooo. I'm half-crazy alll for the love of yoooouuuuu."

He sang as he wandered over to the bed and plopped down and as he did he grabbed my arm and pulled me into bed with him. I let out a small scream as i fell into bed under him. He leaned down as he hovered over me and i could smell the moonshine on his breath. "Bell, Bell you're drunk I need you to get off of me." He shook his head , "Nah I'm not drunk ,and besides why would I get off of you I'm in the perfect position to kiss you."

I felt my face get hot as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine. He moved away from my lips and began kissing me along my jaw line I let a small moan slip as I felt his hot breath on my ear. Before I knew it we were having a full on make out session ( A/N- God that sounds weird). After a couple minutes the alcohol really began to take its toll on Bellamy as his kisses became sloppy, and he started to sway. He started mumbling incoherent words before he ultimately toppled over and fell beside me fast asleep. I quietly giggled and pushed his arm off of me and got out of the bed. Before I could fully get out of the bed he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back in to the bed.

"No...stay..." I sighed and sat back down. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

*The next morning*

3rd person POV

Everyone in Arcadia was sleeping peacefully, while what seemed to be a large army of grounders made their way to the gates of the camp. The guards patrolling the wall quickly rushed to alert the camp of a potential threat. Soon a violent siren was blasted through the air alerting the entire camp and causing people to rush out of their tents to see what was going on. The guards rushed to the door with Clarke, Marc, Bellamy, Jaime, Monty, Tyler, Octavia, and Jade among the front lines. As the gates opened Clarke let out a small groan after seeing who was on the other side of the gate.

"Roan...Why in the hell are you here? There is literally nothing here for you." Roan looked up at her with a small smirk and a laugh, "It's nice to see you too Clarke. And sadly you're wrong there are two things here for me. As he spoke he and two other grounders walked closer to the gate.

"Oh, how you two have grown." At this everyone in camp looked around at each other with confused faces. He turned to his army and spoke to them, "Osir will ste hir gon the sheigeda," and motioned for two people to come forward. "May we come in?" After getting confirmation from Kane and Abby they were waved through and entered to the gates. As they entered the gates everyone got a good look the man and woman who entered the gates along with Roan. They both wore clothes that looked fancier than typical grounder garb. They shared a lot of the same features and appeared to be twins.

"Who are they?",Asked Marc as Roan and his group stopped in front of them with the gates closing behind them. "Well, my dear boy these are your parents." And with this Jamie fainted and was picked up and taken back to their tent by Bellamy. "Nope,nope,nope,nope,nopeity-nope. These aren't our parents. I don't know who they are but they aren't our parents." Roan let out a small sigh beofore her spoke again,"And how do you know that? To have the powers that you have, you must've come from this world, and long ago these two had twins that mysteriously went missing. Surely you know that you are descendants of Becca Primheda." Marc just shook his and began walking towards the couple in question.

"But see this is where you failed Roan...My sister tells me everything and she's told me about those necklaces around their necks. I know they can alter the appearance of whoever wears them." As Marc stopped in front of the couple, Roan's eyes shined with hatred, and as Marc ripped the necklaces from their neck they transformed into two random grounders.

As they finished transforming they look scared as they looked around at their surroundings. With a wave of his hand they headed towards the gate, and Roan face palmed and quickly turned on his heel and headed towards the gate. Marc walked behind him and as Roan made it just out of the gate, Marc yelled at him,"Try that shit again, and it'll be your head." Marc walks off visibly pissed and goes out into the surrounding forest to blow off some steam.

*Cuts to Bellamy and Jaime*

Jaime is laying peacefully on the bed as Bell sits in a chair next to the bed watching over her and trying not to fall asleep. After blowing off some steam, Marc enters the tent looking disgruntled which wakes Bellamy up a little bit. As Marc starts pacing in the corner the rest of the group enters the tent, and Clarke goes over and starts looking over Jaime. "She seems fine, and she's should wake up here in a little bit." As she says this Jamie rolls over groaning a bit, and Bellamy sits up looking at her. "What the hell happened?," She says as she sits up slowly and rubs the side of her head, "I feel like got hit by a car."

Marc walked over and stood next to Bellamy, "Welcome back to the land of the living my friend. You've been asleep for quite some time." After sitting up completely Jaime starts laughing loudly and simles over at Marc, "Thanks Evil Twin. But, seriously what happened, I don't remember much." Clarke who is now sitting on the edge of the bed speaks up, "Jaime, you passed out after Roan brought out your "Parents"". Jaime leaned up against the wall behind the bed with a slightly dazed look as she tried to remember. "They were fake weren't they?" She said as she looked over to Marc who sadly shook his head. "He tried to trick us into joining us by using necklaces similar to Ryan's." Before anyone cloud speak Abby and Kane entered the tent looking a little frustrated. "Well, Roan and his grounders have left but they've left behind a grounder to help Nyko with your training." Jaime just rolled over and put her head in her pillow, and Bellamy started ushering people out," I think it's time for bed." After making sure everyone got out Bellamy blew out the candles and got into the bed.

"Night Jaime."

"Night Bell."


End file.
